Balance of the Mystic Arts
by FictionHasHijackedMyBrain
Summary: Percy Jackson left the demigod world. he was found by the new Sorcorer Supreme Doctor Stephen Strange, a powerful magician who weilds the Eye of Agamotto. what will happen when Dormammu returns? and with him, Percy's past? WARNING: this story deals with issues such as gender and sexual identity, depression, homophobia etc. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS, DON'T READ.
1. prologue

**hey people.**

 **I know what your thinking. the crazy b**ch who doesn't keep her promises is back. with a new story that I probably wont even finish.**

 **anyway. I got a new laptop that actually connects to the internet = more chapters = quicker updates.**

 **so**

 **as Loki says**

 **Ta fricking da**

 **prologue:**

Percy wasn't a hero. Not anymore. Not since he had defeated Gaia. The Olympians, *cough* Zeus *cough* had decreed that he was to be banished from the Greek world, in fear of him trying to overthrow Zeus.

His godly side had been taken from him. His powers lost. He was mortal.

Annabeth had left him, claiming that he was now in danger from her demigod side, the side that drew monsters to them.

So, he left. His father helped him as much as possible, along with, surprisingly, his uncle Hades. They gave him as much money as he needed. Just enough to keep him fed, clothed and under a roof each month.

Percy roamed the world, looking for anything and nothing. He had no purpose.

Until a mysterious man dressed in odd clothing and a blood red cloak offered him salvation. The chance to give purpose back to his life.

That man was a certain Doctor Stephen Strange.


	2. Chapter 1

**yay! what is this? two updates in less in 5 minutes?**

Chapter 1:

"Focus, Perseus. You need to focus on your destination more clearly." Doctor strange spoke, directing his almost arrogant statement to his young protégé, who was attempting to master the only thing that he struggled with in the 4 years of studying. Creating portals that led to anywhere in the multiverse.

"I am, Doctor. It's just not working" The black haired 21-year-old stated, his tone showing his frustration.

"No, you're not, I can see it. You are too busy losing yourself in your surroundings. Focus on where you want to go. Not where you are."

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes, but proceeded to attempt making a portal. The rough disk of sparking gold energy appeared.

"Good, you're doing well" Doctor Strange spoke softly in encouragement.

The image of a busy New York street appeared in the portal, showing hundreds of people walking past, unaware of the mystical energy hidden in the opaque light of an alley way.

"Perfect. Just perfect" Doctor Strange muttered as the portal slowly closed, and Percy's arms came to rest at his sides.

"Well then. You've learned all that I could teach you. But, keep practising that until you can do it flawlessly."

"Are you sure I've learnt everything? Are you sure I'm almost ready to begin searching for my Relic?"

"Yes, you are. Now, go eat and rest. Tomorrow will be your final day of training."

Perseus Jackson bowed his head, then turned and headed out of the courtyard and towards his quarters.

Stephen watched the young man walk away, a feeling of pride for the boy, who had become a powerful sorcerer in under 4 years of continuous training, and like a son to him.

The Doctor turned and walked towards the room where the precious green infinity stone was kept. He placed his hands on the pedestal and looked up, the projection of the earth covered in gold light.

But as he watched, the gold flickered out, sparks and bursts of energy tearing the walls apart. and from the chaos, came the figure of a man.

"Hello Stephen Strange. I need to speak to you about my nephew, Percy Jackson"

\- this linebreak was brought to you by loki's sexy evil grin -

"Dormammu has returned, and we are needed" Doctor Strange's voice pierced through the veil of drowsiness that clouded Percy's mind.

"WHAT!? I thought that you had defeated him?"

"No. I bargained with him. Big difference"

"So, what are we going to do? Are we going to fight him?"

"Not yet. We are needed somewhere else"

"Where?"

"Olympus"

\- another linebreak brought to you by moriarty's obsession with peppermint gum -

Annabeth sighed. At times like this, she missed Percy. With his wisecrack comments and ability to make her smile whenever he opened his mouth.

The Olympians were arguing. Again.

With the rise of another all-powerful being just over the horizon, which we knew of thanks to Apollo's prophesies, everyone was wound so tight that if a pin dropped, war would break out between the opposing sides of the argument.

"We don't know what these so-called sorcerers can do! This could lead to our destruction!" Zeus's voice rang out, louder than the rest of squabbling immortals.

"They have proven to both me and Hecate that they only wish to help us defeat this new threat! In fact, their Sorcerer Supreme has DEFEATED Dormammu before!" The exasperated voice of Hades replied.

"What if we proved to you ourselves that we are on your side?" a new voice rang out above the clamour of the fighting Olympians.

Everyone drew quiet, and looked towards the source of the voice. It belonged to a man, who wore odd clothing, including a blood red cloak with a high collar, and an intriguing amulet hanging around his neck. He had black hair, with streaks of white above his ears, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. His facial hair was neatly trimmed into a goatee.

"I could take a few of your more trusted advisors to Kame Taj, where I train my pupils. That is, of course, if you wish for us to help you, and not just do it ourselves." The mysterious man spoke.

"Doctor Strange, I haven't spoken to you in a while. I'm sure we can arrange that. You would wish something in return, though, am I correct?" Hades spoke.

"Of course, Might I suggest selecting someone who won't run screaming at seeing the impossible."

"My daughter should go. I believe that she would make an excellent choice." Athena suggested, gesturing to Annabeth, who hesitated, not believing that her mother held her in such regard.

"As well as my son, Will." Apollo said, from the corner of the room.

"And my lieutenant, Thalia" Artemis added to her brother's statement.

"Very well. Shall we be going then?" Strange asked.

Annabeth, Will and Thalia headed over to where Doctor Strange stood, and waited. Strange turned and began creating a portal to Kame Taj. The Olympians appeared unsettled by this display of power. Strange gestured to the demigods for them to enter it and followed them after they had entered the portal. The circle of golden energy dissipated, leaving stunned silence.

\- yet another linebreak brought to you by bucky's obsession with plums -

"Welcome to Kame Taj. Now understand this. If you proceed to tell anyone about this place. We will find you and silence you, one way or another"

Annabeth gulped slightly at the thinly veiled threat. They had appeared in a small courtyard, where two robed men fought. With whips of light and swords of pure energy.

"Now, I must find my apprentice, who will probably be in the relics room", Strange stated as he walked towards a great wooden door, half hidden by columns, "follow me"

The demigods followed him, and he pushed open the doors, revealing a grand library. He strolled over to a second door, saying hello to an Asian man who stood at a desk.

The second door opened, revealing a room filled with glass cases filled with pieces of armour, scrolls, masks and other assorted items from many different time periods and places around the world.

And standing in the middle of the room, with his back turned to the door, stood a young man in pitch black robes and a shimmering gauntlet.

The young man heard the door open, and sighed.

"You brought them here, didn't you? I told you that I didn't want to go back there. So, you bring them here. Brilliant."

His sarcastic voice sounded incredibly familiar to all three of the demigods. Too familiar.

He turned, revealing the one face all three of them had wished so desperately to see, and to never see again, because the guilt would be too much.

Percy Jackson


End file.
